1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing assembly structure of a starter motor for a vehicle, in particular, a housing assembly structure of a starter motor for a vehicle which is capable of decreasing a fabrication cost by implementing an assembling of a magnet switch and a lever in a finished assembling line of a starter motor based on a shape change of a housing in which a magnet switch attached to a front bracket of a starter motor and operating a level is installed, preventing a decrease of an engaging force due to a vibration of a motor by engaging a front bracket and a housing using an engaging screw and enhancing a durability and reliability of a product.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional starter motor includes a front bracket 1a, a yoke 1, an armature assembly 3 engaged to a shaft 2 in the interior of a rear bracket 1b, a stator 4 which is fixed in an inner surface of the yoke 1 in a surrounding of the armature assembly 3, a brush assembly 5 for supplying a power to the armature assembly, an internal gear assembly 6 connected with a front end of the shaft 2, and an over running clutch 7 connected with the internal gear assembly 6 for transferring a driving force to a pinion.
In addition, a housing 9 in which a magnet switch 8 having a hook 80 which reciprocates based on an electric operation is provided in an upper front bracket 1a of the starter motor 1, and a lever 20 which moves the pinion for starting an engine is provided in a front portion of the magnet switch 8 and is interworks with the hook 80 of the magnet switch 8.
The process for engaging the housing 9 with the magnet switch 8 to the front bracket 1a of the motor may be classified into two types.
First, the lever is first inserted into the front bracket, and then the magnet switch is engaged. In this method, the housing including the magnet switch is engaged to the front bracket, and the end portion of the hook of the magnet switch is engaged to the end portion of the inserted lever. Second, in a state that the hook of the magnet switch is first engaged to the lever, the magnet switch housing is fixed to the front bracket using a bolt or a clamping method.
However, in the case of the structure in which the housing is assembled in the above manner, it is possible to easily insert the hook of the magnet switch into the level. However, as shown in FIG. 2, a step portion 90 is formed in the front side of the housing 9 for an engagement with the front bracket 1a, when the hook 80 of the magnet switch is assembled to the lever 20, the front end of the magnet switch housing 9 may be interfered by a plunger portion 10a of the front bracket 1a, so that the front end of the hook 80 may be caught by the lever 20, whereby it is impossible to effectively engage the housing 9.
In addition, when the housing is engaged in the above manner, in a state that the lever 20 is engaged to the magnet switch hook 80, since the magnet switch housing 9 must be engaged to the front bracket 1a, the number of processes is increased, so that the fabrication cost is increased, and the. construction of the system is complicated.
In a state that the housing is operatively assembled to the front bracket, in order to fix the same, the engagement is implemented using a bolt or clamping member. Here, in the case of using a bolt, a plurality of bolts are engaged step by step, so that it is impossible to implement a desired mass production of the product. In addition, in the case of using a clamping member, the bolts are not needed, so that it is advantages in a view of the mass production and cost, but an electrical resistance due to a durability and motor vibration of a product are high, the reliability of the product is decreased.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a housing assembly structure of a starter motor for a vehicle which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing assembly structure of a starter motor for a vehicle which is capable of implementing an easier assembling operation of a magnet switch and a lever in a finished assembling line of a starter motor based on a shape change of a housing in a housing with a magnet switch which is attached to a front bracket of a starter motor for thereby operating a lever and decreasing a fabrication cost of a product. In addition, it is possible to increase a desired mass production of a product by enhancing an assembling ability of a product by forming a threaded portion in an inner portion of a housing and an outer diameter portion of a flange portion of a front bracket. In addition, it is possible to enhance a durability and reliability of a product by preventing a decrease of an engaging force due to a vibration of a motor.
To achieve the above objects, In a starter motor for a vehicle in which a housing is engaged in a flange portion of a front bracket of an upper side of a yoke of a starter motor, a magnet switch which includes a hook reciprocating based on an electrical operation is installed in the housing, and a lever which moves a pinion for starting an engine is installed in a front portion of the magnet switch and operatively interworks with a hook of the magnet switch, there is provided a housing assembly structure of a starter motor for a vehicle in which in order to implement an easier assembling operation without any interference with respect to the hook and the flange portion when the housing having the magnet switch is engaged to the front bracket, the housing is formed in a cylindrical shape and has a female threaded portion in an inner surface of an end portion of the same, and a male threaded portion is formed in an outer surface of the flange portion of the front bracket to which the housing is engaged, and both the threaded portions are engaged each other.